User blog:KazMiller1.0/Battlefield/COD Idea
This is an alternate reality game The Atomic Bomb is never developed, the Kremlin decide to kill Albert Einstein, Manhattan Project Members, and many others developing Atomic Weapons. They also burn many documents regarding to nuclear fission and related subjects, making it almost impossible to develop an atomic bomb Without the Atomic Bomb, the United States is forced to invade the Japan. Since Japan lasted longer, many Nazis decide to flee to Japan for refuge. Very few Nazi Scientists will be in the hands of the Allies. Without U.S. Involvement (They were focused on Japan) The U.S.S.R. spread their Socialism quickly. Churchill, with or without the United States, decide to launch Operation: Unthinkable. The United States decide not intervene, as Russia is supplying them with weapons, and since the majority of the Nazi Scientists that did end up in Allied Hands belonge to Russia, they also offer better technology. Japan convinces Russia not invade or attack them my sharing some of the Nazi Ideas to them and by scrapping their Atomic Weapon Project With the help of the Nazis, the Japanese fare much better against the United States With SKS Rifles, and AK's well on their way, the Russians quickly repel the British Invasion, and now plan to counter-attack Levels: Decision Cinematic Level, showing how the Kremlin do their world-changing decision to eliminate the Atomic Bomb Project. It shows how the world changed without the Atomic Bomb Welcome to the Pacific: Training Level In the Philippines, you are in a military base, awaiting orders. Roebuck (Or Polonsky) think that your (Miller) skills are starting to get rusty, so they take to the training course (Introduces Controls) For Battlefield: Same thing, except the character you use is Preston Marlow's Great Grandfather, and your friends are also the Great Grandfathers of Haggard, Sweetwater, and Redford NEXT LEVEL It Was a Secret While on the on a Battleship on its way to Japan, a Major sees an island, which happens to be uncharted. As he is a paranoid man, he sends your squad to investigate. As you go deeper into the island, your communications are hazy, and you have no connection to the Battleship. You are then ambushed Japanese and Nazis. Barely surviving, you discover a secret Axis base where they are conducting experiments. While trying to find a way out, you find a "super plane". One of your squadmates say that its a "jet", an aircraft of the future. Your Sarge decides to blow it up, because he found some schematics of it. You finally get out, but you discover that the Battleship has been destroyed by bombers. Trapped on the island with survivors, everyone finally decides that they must raid this "experiment base" Story Will Now Transition to Europe in an Epic Way, the Soviet Story will be like L.A. Noire for a certain point Anonymous While America continues to fight WWII, Europe is peaceful. But all is not well, as the British do not trust the Soviets. The British are taking care of the American section. You are Detective Vladimar Andonovich Markhov sent by the Soviet Union to investigate a Mass Rape and other incidents of terror not just in Berlin, but throughout all of Germany. While investigating, you question one of the rape victims. After tense interrogation, you discover that who ever is responsible for these crimes wore Soviet Uniforms. You suspect the members of Red Army Division 22. After several inspections, you decide to "question" squad Bravo, which consists o"f five people, Kirelenko, Vasili, Dimka, Yevgeny, and Adamska. While all deny rape, Adamska cracks, admitting something he should have said earlier. He admits that he let some soldiers into a Barracks for some supplies. You question the nationality of these soldiers, and Adamska responds "They spoke German" Shocked by your discovery, you go with David Campbell, and American Detective sent by the U.S.A., and debate. David believes that the Nazis are trying to frame the U.S.S.R., and that they are trying to start another war to weaken Europe. Agreeing with him, you ask him to join you, and he says yes. You decide that you will go around Berlin searching for any possible Nazi suspectsing out the Skeleton Crew David invites you have a drink with a friend of his. You go to a bar, and David introduces you to his friend, Stefan Shulz. David asks his friend if he's heard any new rumors. "Yes, I heard that before the Nazis left, the had around a 1000 people to stay in Germany as spies. At first I didn't believe it, but then a drunk stumbled here, and he had a Nazi armbrand." You question where is this drunk. "What a coincidence, he's right outside." You and David follow him, and eventually he leads you to a secret entrance. "We shouldn't risk going in, I'll ask my chief if we can send in some Spetsnaz." "I agree Vlad, but for now, I say we bring our friend with us." You knock him out unconsience, and interrogate him, which will be in another mission. Hitch Hikers After scouting the base a bit, everyone decides they're all screwed if they face the Japanese and the Nazis head on, so you decide to hitch a ride on one of their planes. You stealthily go around the base, getting into some engagements on the way, and you discover that the Military Airport is on another island. Before you can go to the other island, you have to neutralize some Watch Towers and some patrol. After eliminating them, everyone swims to the airport. You find a bomber in a hanger, but it has to refuel. The enemy has discovered, and you must defend the hangar for five minutes. After brief but brutal fighting, everyone goes on the plane. Major tells you to, "Bomb the shit out of this place!" You assist the others in dropping th bombs all over the Base. After the bombing run, you hear on the comms that your base in the Phillipines is being attacked. History Repeats You finally make it to the base. You see that everything is torn apart, and the only thing that is left is a small clean up crew of IJA and Wehrmacht. After having a small skirmish. You find some prisoners and ask them, "What the fuck happened here?!" You discover that the enemy's invasion was too powerful, and that the military has been pushed back to islands South. Nothing can be done right here, so the surviving Marines search around the base looking for salvage. You find a submarine, but you need a crew to man it. The Marines look around a see a makeshift Camp set up by the IJA and Wehrmacht. You raid the camp, take survivors as prisoners, and interrogate if they have any POW's. One tells you at the port, and luckily you find some sailors who now how to man a submarine. Everyone goes aboard, and plan to assist the defence of the Philipines was not meant to be a realistic "What If" Under Construction Category:Blog posts